zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Soft Soil
Soft soil is a recurring feature in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. These patches of fertile soil serve as ideal spots to plant and grow Magic Beans and Gasha Seeds. Soft soil also apparently provides excellent resistance to heat, allowing plants to grow even in intensely heated areas such as the Death Mountain Crater. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a child, Magic Beans, which can be purchased from the Bean Seller on the banks of Zora's River, can be planted in ten different spots of soft soil found throughout Hyrule. When Link returns as an adult, the beans will have grown into strange plants that can carry Link through the air, providing shortcuts and enabling Link to reach items and areas that were inaccessible before. Additionally, if Link drops a bug near the hole, it will burrow into the earth, causing a Gold Skulltula to pop out. This works for every spot of soft soil except the one found right beside the Bean Seller. Locations # One is behind the store in Kokiri Forest. It reveals Rupees. # One is found in the Lost Woods by taking two lefts. It provides a shortcut. # One is found in the Lost Woods by going right, left, right, left, then left. It reveals a Gold Skulltula, although only at nighttime. # One is in Kakariko Graveyard, to the left of the entrance. It reveals Rupees and a Piece of Heart. # One is at the opening of Dodongo's Cavern. It reveals a Piece of Heart and provides a shortcut to Death Mountain Crater. # One is next to the Bean Seller at Zora's River. It provides a shortcut. # One is next to the Lakeside Laboratory at Lake Hylia. It reveals a Piece of Heart. # One is next to the Fire Temple warp point in Death Mountain Crater. It reveals two Pieces of Heart. # One is at the bottom of Gerudo Valley. It reveals Rupees and a Piece of Heart. # One is near the entrance to the Spirit Temple. It reveals a Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link can plant Magic Beans in soft soil and soak them with water to create large plants that can carry him through the air. Alternatively, he can play the "Song of Storms" and cause them to grow with rain water rather than water from a bottle. If Link travels back in time, the plant will have to be replanted. If Link releases a bug on a patch of soft soil, it will burrow into the soil, usually uncovering Rupees. In the Swamp Spider House, they will often uncover Gold Skulltulas. This is the only use of soft soil found on vertical walls, as Magic Beans can not be planted it them. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Link can plant Gasha Seeds in soft soil to produce Gasha Trees, and in turn, Gasha Nuts. The rarity of the contents within the Nuts are higher proportional to the location of the soil it was grown from. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Soft soil patches are found only in the Wind Temple. These patches of soft soil can be used by Makar to plant tiny seeds that instantly grow into tall trees. Planting these trees can cause doors to open or chests to appear. They can also be used by Link as Hookshot targets. es:Suelo Blando Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items